The Maternal Revelation
by Beckyseyedoc
Summary: Sequel to The Second Thought Realization... When Amy's mother inadvertently discovers Sheldon and Amy's relationship has changed, can Sheldon help Amy to better understand her mother, and can Amy build a bridge to heal a lifetime of hurt?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Special thanks for this story goes to gohawks12, who provided professional and psychological insight and an axiom that rang true to me from the moment I read it.

I have no ownership of any of these characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Amy knew it was too good to be true.

A real shot at happiness? That only happened in romance novels and fan fiction. What on Earth was she thinking?

…

Amy reminisced over the last four weeks. They had truly been incredible. What had started as the worst time of her life had changed, literally overnight. Seemingly, the old Sheldon was being replaced by a new, better, Sheldon 2.0. Not that he was perfect – no, far from it. Sheldon still made mistakes when he didn't understand Amy's feelings. She still threw up her hands in despair from time to time.

But Sheldon had learned to recognize that look in Amy's eyes, and was getting better at stopping and asking for her to explain what was bothering her. They had even settled on a code phrase to stop whatever was happening and resolve misunderstandings. "Meemaw's cookies." The words invoked a feeling of peace and safety for them both. Communication had always been a strength for the two of them. Now, it was even better.

The first night they had spent together in his apartment had been amazing. OK, in truth it was the second, but Amy wasn't counting cat naps on the hard floor underneath the blanket fort they had made. The first night they _really_ spent together – where they shared his bed – had been better than all Amy had ever hoped. She had woken slowly that morning, feeling as though she had slept better than in ages. When Amy opened her eyes, she found Sheldon propped up on his forearm, watching her. She smiled sleepily up at him. Sheldon's fingertips brushed Amy's hair gently away from her eyes, then he leaned over and kissed her. Amy found she didn't care about shared morning breath. It was kind of sexy, in a weird way.

"Good morning to you, too." Amy smiled, as she stretched her whole body like a cat. _God, I could get used to this_ , she thought. "What's for breakfast?"

Sheldon looked at her quizzically. "Pancakes. It is Saturday the 26th, after all." Amy could feel her own face fall. Sheldon got up to leave the room, and then suddenly turned around. "Is that OK with you?"

Amy nodded her consent, and Sheldon left to get started. Amy smiled to herself as settled back down into the pillows. So, some things hadn't changed. He was still her overly-scheduled Sheldon. But at least now he showed he was thinking of her and asking her input. That was a start.

Sheldon appeared to have enjoyed their overnight as well, as he suggested an amendment to the Relationship Agreement to include two-night-per-week overnight stays, on Fridays and Saturdays, so as to avoid conflict with work schedules. They would alternate apartments: one weekend, it would be Amy's apartment, the next, Sheldon's. Leonard and Penny were only too happy to oblige them privacy on their weekends at 4A, as Leonard and Penny were slowly moving toward living together permanently in 4B. It was good practice, they reasoned.

Four weeks later, the fact that they still hadn't been physically intimate wasn't even too concerning to Amy. There were mornings Amy woke to find Sheldon's hands had wandered during the night. Amy didn't know if the incidents were accidental or for purpose, and while the first time surprised her, the sensation of his hands on her – even through her pajamas - made her feel wanted and loved. Still, Amy chose not to ask Sheldon about it, for fear of creating extra pressure for him. Amy had promised not to push, and she intended on keeping her promise.

After all, Amy had Sheldon's open admission on that exhausting but _wonderful_ June night that he wanted her, both emotionally and physically. Amy was perfectly willing to wait for him to be consciously ready to move forward.

…

That Saturday morning, four weeks after their reconciliation and first night together, Amy had just finished her shower. Amy dried off and pulled on her robe, securely fastening it about her waist. Amy opened the door and kissed Sheldon lightly on the cheek as she brushed by him on her way out of the bathroom, leaving him to take his shower next. She dressed casually in the bedroom, and strolled into the kitchen. _What to make for breakfast?_ Amy thought. She checked the calendar on the refrigerator, and started on omelets and toast. Amy brought out the eggs from the refrigerator and started to crack the first one into a mixing bowl. Just in time for her hands to be messy, her phone rang. Amy picked up her phone as daintily as she could (without getting egg white over it) and read the caller ID.

Amy never swore. At least, not out loud. Inwardly, however, was a completely different story… _Oh, sh…_

The caller ID revealed a number all too well-known to Amy. There was no way this would be good. None at all. In adventure gamer's parlance, Amy had 3d6 (three six-sided dice) of un-luck. And she just rolled an 18.

"Hello, Mother," Amy said, as enthusiastically as she could manage.

"Hello, dear," her mother replied. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, Mom. I was just getting ready to make breakfast. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Even to Amy's ears, that sounded as phony as a three-dollar-bill. _Better tone down the chipper attitude_ , she thought.

Amy's mother started to give Amy an update on family matters, and Amy knew her mother would likely prattle on for a while. She placed the phone on the countertop, on speaker in order to enable her to continue with breakfast preparations.

That move would prove to be her undoing.

From the back of the apartment, the bedroom door opened. Sheldon called out to Amy from inside her bedroom, "Amy, do you know where my belt got to last night? It's not in my bag."

Amy froze, whisk in hand. Her face lost all color. She closed her eyes in prayer to a deity she hoped beyond hope actually existed. _Oh, please, don't let her have heard that, please, please…_

"Amy? Whose voice was that in the background?"

Amy knew she was done. There was no sense in trying to get out of this one. Her head dropped in defeat. Her voice softened and lowered in volume.

"It's Sheldon, Mom." _Oh, Heaven…Here it comes…_ Amy thought.

"At 7:30 in the morning? What in the world is he doing there that early?"

"Well…" Amy threw her head backward as she tried to think of a way to explain this to her mother that wouldn't end in high drama, but nothing workable would come forward in her brain. Each new idea was worse than the previous one. Amy was ready to fake feeling ill (which really wouldn't have been too much of a stretch at that point) when Sheldon called back from her bedroom, "Never mind; I found it."

 _Oh, in the name of all that is holy, what did I do to deserve this?_ Amy anguished, her eyes rolling back and her chest tightening at the thought of what was to come.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, am I to understand that Sheldon is there because he spent the night last night?" Amy's mother demanded.

 _I must have done something horrid in a past life_ , Amy reasoned inwardly. _Maybe mass murder. That's the only thing that would qualify me for this punishment…_

"OK, Mom. There's no reason to get upset. Let's discuss this rationally. We're both adults here…" Amy started.

"Don't 'OK, Mom' me! Are you still hanging on to some ill-advised hope? I've argued and begged and pleaded with you until I'm blue in the face, trying to get you to understand that anyone who would say such horrible things to your mother the first time he met me wasn't worth your time or notice…"

"Mother! You were the one who pushed for me to date in the first place! The George Foreman Grill agreement, remember? I just thought if you heard what you seemed to want to hear, you'd finally leave me alone about it. I told you _years_ ago that I made it up. Sheldon only went along with it because I asked him to…"

It was in that particular moment Sheldon came down the hallway. He stopped at the end of the hall when he saw Amy cover her face with both hands, shaking her head sadly from side to side. Sheldon cocked his head to one side, wondering what was bothering Amy.

Amy moved her hands to massage her temples with her fingertips and closed her eyes. "Mom, listen…"

"No, _you_ listen," her mother interrupted. "I will not stand idly by while you attach yourself to this… I don't even know what to call it! A _relationship_? I _know_ what you told me about that call. Sheldon was a 'friend' helping you in a 'difficult situation.' I can't see how anything has changed over the last five years at all!

So are you actually together as a couple, or was there an 'agreement' to maintain separation between you in spite of sharing your bed? There's been no discussion of specific long-range plans, certainly no engagement ring! And how long has it been… what... at least five years, I think. How have you sat still while so little progress has been made? How much longer are you going to be willing to put up with this? Patience will only take you so far, Amy!"

Tears started down Amy's face. Sheldon finally understood what was happening in front of him. He picked up the phone and took it back off the speaker setting.

"Mrs. Fowler? Good morning, it's Sheldon Cooper… Yes, ma'am. I absolutely agree that we need to get together to talk… 6:00 tonight? ... Sounds perfect. Where would you like to meet? ... I'll check with Amy, but if she agrees we'll see you there… I'll send you a text and let you know… You have a good day, also."

A low "beep" issued from the phone as Sheldon hung up. He circled the end of the kitchen counter, and took one very distraught Amy into his arms.

"It's going to be OK. We're going to go over to your mother's house. We'll have dinner and we'll all talk," he told her.

Amy looked at him as though he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "You really don't know her at all, do you? My mother is an _attorney_ , Sheldon. She argues _professionally_. Worse than that, she _enjoys_ it. She set her opinion on you five years ago. And that's all my fault.

When she's decided on something, there is very little that will make her change her mind. I didn't want to tell her about what happened between us over the last two months, because sometimes it's just too hard to talk to her…"

Amy's tears seemed to flow in a cascade. She buried her head into Sheldon's shoulder, finally allowing the sobs to come. Sheldon held Amy as tight as he could without restricting her breathing. Amy could feel his love seeping into her, as he gently kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin there. She started to calm down a little.

Sheldon relaxed his arms somewhat. "As for what has happened between us since May, that's only her business if you want it to be. I am happy with where things are for now, and it won't bother me if you tell her or not. I'm leaving that decision up to you.

Amy, you need to know that you have never made nor will ever make me do anything I don't want to do. I made that Skype call with you to your mother that afternoon all these years ago. I knew what I was doing, even if I didn't foresee this outcome at that time." Sheldon stated.

"But... I… should have," Amy cried out, in between broken sobs. "I have thirty-two years of experience with her!"

"Oh, Amy." Sheldon sighed, and once more held her tightly against his chest. "We'll get through this together. I promise."

 _We'll see_ , Amy thought. She was none too optimistic.

* * *

Next: Sheldon and Amy get ready to face her mother... and Sheldon meets her Dad.

Thank you for reading, and for leaving feedback if you choose.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard dropped Sheldon off at Amy's apartment at 4:30 that afternoon. Sheldon slung his overnight bag over his shoulder, and proceeded up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. At the top of the third floor steps, a little out of breath from both the exertion and the anticipation of the evening to come, Sheldon knocked at the door of her apartment. From the other side, Amy opened the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see Sheldon, because he was not just _her_ Sheldon. _This_ Sheldon was wearing dress slacks instead of his standard khakis, and a button-down dress shirt instead of layered comic book-themed t-shirts and henleys. The solid navy blue shirt made his cobalt eyes stand out, and paired with the pale grey, well-tailored trousers made Amy's heart dance. No tie, she noted, but as the top button wasn't fastened that meant she got a sneak peak at the top of his chest. _Hoo_ , she thought deep inside.

Sheldon looked at Amy, dressed in her typical garb of a flowered blouse and overlying plain pale denim jumper with tights. "Are you planning on going like this?" he asked pointedly, referring to her dress.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she responded. "And why are you dressed like you're headed to an interview?" _Although, not that I'm complaining,_ she kept to herself.

"You don't think tonight essentially amounts to an interview for me?" Sheldon asked, his head tilted slightly to the right. "Maybe not for a job, but all the same, I am meeting your father for the first time, and your mother… well, last time was under less than ideal circumstances." Sheldon smiled, with a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

Sheldon decided to take charge. "Come on, let's go see what you have hidden in the back of your closet." Sheldon pushed gently past Amy on the way to her bedroom. Amy called after him. "Sheldon…"

Amy didn't catch up with Sheldon until he was already part-way into her clothes on far right side of the closet rack.

"No… No… No….No… oh, wait, here we go…"

Sheldon held up a simple but elegant burgundy sheath dress that had half sleeves, a modestly-cut v-neck, and was brought in gracefully at the waist. The dress continued in a smooth flowing pattern over the hips and down to just past the knees. Sheldon hung the dress hanger on the top of the closet wood trim and went back into the closet, this time bent down to the floor.

"Sheldon…" Amy started.

"Wait, almost there." Sheldon didn't turn as he eagerly pursued his next conquest… a pair of dress shoes. "Here's the perfect pair."

Sheldon stood up, holding a pair of chestnut brown dress sandals he had found hidden amongst the multitude of sensible shoes. "How long have you had these shoes and this dress? I don't think I've ever seen you wear either of them."

"Penny took me shopping about a year ago. She talked me into both. I don't know why I let her, though. They aren't my style. The neckline of that dress alone is enough to set my mother off…"

"OK," Sheldon interrupted, "That's where this stops. _You_ get to determine what works for you and what doesn't, not your mother. You may have had to follow her rules when you still lived with her, but that was over ten years ago and I think it's long past time when you should be making choices for yourself. We've got time… why don't you change into this and see what you think? I'll wait for you in the living room."

Sheldon departed the bedroom, leaving Amy alone with the dress, shoes, and her thoughts. Amy had spent years – decades, even – blindly obeying her mother's dictates of how to dress and how to act. What had it gotten her? Sure, she'd managed to finish her advanced degrees and was a well-respected neuroscientist, but she could have done _both_ … with or without her mother's attire and behavior mandates. Amy had borne the unrelenting teasing of her peers and loneliness associated with her hyper-conservative dress and mentality all throughout her childhood and early adulthood. Maybe it was time for Amy to stretch her wings, just a little. After all, Sheldon was there to help her if she started to fall…

Without allowing herself a moment's pause to change her mind, Amy whipped her denim jumper over her head and stripped off both the blouse and tights. Amy tenderly touched the fabric of the new dress – it was so soft! – and tentatively unzipped the back. She pulled the dress over her head and was able to bring the back zipper up on her own. Amy turned and looked in the mirror, astonished with what she saw. _Wow, I really_ _ **do**_ _look pretty in this dress… it brings out the green of my eyes…maybe Mom is wrong, maybe red is my color, after all…_

Amy realized she was once again allowing her mother to dictate her thoughts, and shook her head violently to expel any mention of her mother from them. Amy grabbed a brush off her dresser and ran it through her hair. The action caused soft waves of dark brunette hair to fall on either side of her head. A light sheen of deep red lip gloss was the final touch. Satisfied with the result, she strapped on the sandals and set off for the living room.

True to his word, Sheldon was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for her. He was watching a Firefly rerun on the television, and turned when he heard footsteps coming into the room. Sheldon jumped up, nearly tripping as he grabbed the remote and shut the television off.

Amy stood nearly in place; the only movement was her nervously switching her weight back and forth between her feet. Sheldon stood positively still, his eyes the only part of him he allowed to move. He looked Amy over from top to bottom, and slowly back up again.

"What?" Amy insisted. Her face fell. "I know, it's nothing like me. I'm going to change back…" She turned to go back to her room.

"Don't you dare," Sheldon nearly growled, his voice an octave lower than usual. Amy spun back around, astonished at his tone. Sheldon cleared his throat, and his voice returned to near-normal. " _You_ are beautiful. That dress only emphasizes the fact."

Amy smiled, uncertainly. "Do you really think so?"

Sheldon finally allowed his feet to move, and he stepped around the couch, toward Amy. He took both her hands in his. "Yes. It's not over-the-top at all. I could easily see my sister Missy wearing something like it. But she wouldn't be nearly as lovely as you are tonight.

You are a beautiful person with a brilliant mind." Sheldon dropped one of Amy's hands, and pointed directly at her. "Tonight, _Amy_ gets to decide what's right for Amy. Have you seen yourself in a mirror yet?"

Amy nodded.

"What did _you_ think?" Sheldon asked.

Amy's looked down. Her answer was barely audible. "I thought I was beautiful. I couldn't believe it was me."

Sheldon smiled. He lifted her chin so she could see his face. Amy reveled in the open adoration she saw in his eyes.

"I can," he said, simply.

Sheldon kissed Amy lightly on the lips. Then he continued, "I think it's time your parents met the _real_ you."

…..

Sheldon offered to drive, as Amy appeared too nervous to handle both her emotions and the traffic. They pulled into her parents' driveway just a little before 6:00. The house was a classic Tudor design, with an immaculately manicured front lawn with huge pine and juniper trees. Outside the front porch, the flowers in their beds were well kept, and opened in a variety of colors. The fragrance was soft in the mid-summer afternoon air, with a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean to the west.

Amy looked toward the front door and sighed. "Abandon every hope, all ye who enter here," she muttered underneath her breath.

"Really?" Sheldon startled, worried about her emotional state. "The sign above the gate to the nine circles of Hell from Dante's Inferno? Amy, it can't be that bad."

"We're not in there yet, Sheldon."

Sheldon took her hand and led Amy up the path toward the front door. The door opened before they got there, and a middle-aged man, about two inches shorter than Sheldon, with greying hair and a slight paunch stepped out to stand in front of the two of them. He was casually dressed in dress slacks and a knit shirt. The man's smile traveled easily from one ear to the other, and he held open both his arms in a welcoming motion.

"Daddy!" Amy nearly shrieked, and let go of Sheldon's hand. She ran into her father's arms, and he wrapped them around her, swinging her around off the ground.

"Hey, Pumpkin!" Amy's father replied, laughing, and put her down gently. "I've missed you too! But I think we might be overdue for an introduction…"

Amy laughed at her own foolishness, and remembered the manners she had been brought up to. "Daddy, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon, this is my father, Dr. Robert Fowler."

Sheldon, who had always had difficulty reading emotion, this time easily recognized the open kindness and love for his daughter Robert Fowler had written on his face. Sheldon readily held out his hand to shake Amy's father's hand. "Dr. Fowler, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Rob, if you please. It's only Dr. Fowler in the university classroom. Dr. Cooper, trust me when I say, I am very glad to finally make your acquaintance."

"Then please, call me Sheldon. What do you teach?"

"Literature. Mostly middle English, although I have a particularly soft spot in my soul for Shakespeare," Rob replied.

"So, Amy's love of Chaucer…" Sheldon began.

"… Is just plain weird." Rob concluded, chuckling.

"Hey!" Amy replied, and slugged her father playfully in the arm for his efforts to embarrass her. Sheldon laughed out loud. He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"And though she be but little,  
She is fierce."  
Rob quoted.

"'A Midsummer Night's Dream,' right?" Sheldon asked.

"Very good! I am suitably impressed, Sheldon," Rob replied.

Behind Rob, a middle aged, slender woman with coiffed hair and discrete but effective makeup had appeared in the doorway. She was impeccably dressed in a sophisticated blouse, classic pencil skirt, and closed-toed pumps. In stark comparison with the jovial man outside, this woman looked ready to slay a man with one glance. _Abandon every hope, indeed_ , thought Sheldon, as his visage grew more serious. Amy visibly shrunk, involuntarily attempting to hide behind her father.

"Carole! Come outside and join us!" Rob eagerly invited the woman.

"I think I'd prefer to wait until you're ready to come inside. I'll see you all momentarily," Carole replied and turned away from the door, headed back indoors.

* * *

A/N: If you will forgive me, a personal dedication for this chapter:

To J.L.S. ... How I wish I could squeal and run into your arms once again. You may never have shared my love of Shakespeare, and Louis L'Amour may have ever been more your style, but you did it. You raised a Champion. I will love you forever. Pumpkin

Next: The gloves go on. We should sell tickets for the match! See you for chapter 3 (hopefully by Wednesday).

06.21.2015: the story has been amended: Amy's apartment is back on the third floor. :) Thanks to Stephen-Hawking and his attention to detail!


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon was confused, unable to rationalize the match-up of Amy's gregarious father with her aloof (frankly, almost hostile) mother. He could see where Amy's kind nature came from: Rob reminded Sheldon a great deal of his Pop-Pop. Sheldon's Pop-Pop never met a person he couldn't call "friend" after only a few minutes.

Carole, though… she sure appeared to be a piece of work. Sheldon knew enough from his entrance-level psychology course in undergraduate school (it _was_ mandatory for graduation, after all) that there must be some reason for Carole's haughty demeanor. If he could only figure it out, maybe he could help Amy learn how to work with her mother. Understanding emotions always challenged Sheldon, though. Texting Leonard's mother for advice (being her field of study, she might be interested in neurological scans of everyone in this room) was probably out of the question tonight. Sheldon was going to have to figure this one out on his own. It was going to be far more difficult than solving quadratic equations in his head.

Rob held the door open, allowing Amy and Sheldon to step inside before he followed. In any other situation, Sheldon would have been delighted to be invited into this house. The house was immaculate. The furnishings were of the highest quality and everything fit a single design perfectly. The art on the walls and the mantle overlying the fireplace was absolutely beautiful. The floor was clean enough even Sheldon thought he could eat off of it. But the house was missing something entirely… character. There were no family photos on the walls, no delicious smells wafting from the kitchen, no miscellaneous "stuff" littering the living room table, no comfy couch to toss your coat onto. It was a beautiful house. What it wasn't _…_ was a _home_.

Sheldon visually sought out Amy and stepped up beside her. She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the conflict in her soul. Amy desperately needed to heal this rift between herself and her mother, but had no idea how to do so or even where to start. Sheldon knew that today's issues were only the tip of the iceberg. And it would be like repelling a long way down a steep ice face to find a complete solution.

He put his arm around Amy and squeezed her waist gently from the opposite side. Amy recognized the silent gift of courage he was sending her way. Inwardly, this gave her a small measure of peace. Amy was grateful Sheldon was with her this night.

Carole stepped out of the kitchen at that moment, and set a tray with a pitcher of iced tea and four glasses on the table. She walked directly up to Sheldon, and did not wait for anyone's introduction.

"Sheldon, I am Carole Fowler, Amy's mother. It is good that we finally meet face to face." She held out a hand for Sheldon to shake. He accepted the offer, amazed by the cool touch of her hand.

"Mrs. Fowler, it is my pleasure. Thank you for your kind invitation to dinner this evening," Sheldon replied. Inwardly, Sheldon silently thanked his mother, MeeMaw, Pop-Pop, and everyone else who tortured him as a child with manners education. It would finally pay off this evening. He hoped.

"Please think nothing of it, Sheldon. I believe our meeting tonight, while not necessarily under the most auspicious of circumstances as they developed this morning, will serve us both well. It is past time we had a chance to talk… all of us, of course," Mrs. Fowler quickly corrected herself.

Sheldon tipped his head toward her in agreement, but kept his peace. If Mrs. Fowler thought she could bait him into losing control of his temper, she had what his mother always described as "another think coming."

Amy, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. She knew her mother's tendencies … her mother had always loved a good argument, and relished the opportunity to convince her opponent they were not only wrong but wrong in _every possible way_. Amy knew if her mother could get underneath Sheldon's skin, even just a little, it could spell disaster. Not only for this night, but possibly for the entirety of her and Sheldon's relationship as well. If Sheldon couldn't handle contending with Amy's mother, would he be willing to stay with her?

Rob decided this was a good time to diffuse the tension in the room. "Sheldon, can I get you some iced tea?" He pointed to the table. "Alternatively, we have some soda in the refrigerator, or would you prefer beer or wine?"

Sheldon took the cue. "Iced tea would be perfect. Thank you."

Rob looked toward Carole, and she nodded.

"Amy, how about you?" Rob asked. Amy answered, "Iced tea, please, Dad."

Within a couple of minutes, all four were seated in the living room, glasses of tea in hand. Sheldon and Amy sat together on the stiff high-backed couch, and Rob and Carole each seated on their own of a pair of Queen Anne chairs. The coffee table in front of Sheldon and Amy was equipped with coasters; Sheldon reached out and set one in front of Amy and then one for himself. Rob caught Sheldon's eye and nodded slightly in approval.

Sheldon decided to break the silence. "Mrs. Fowler, Amy tells me that you are an attorney. What branch of law are you involved with?"

"Domestic Relations… sometimes it's still called Family Law. I work mostly with divorces, accusations of child neglect or abuse, and non-custodial support cases. The majority of the work is challenging, often because no one ever ends up entirely satisfied with the result." Mrs. Fowler stopped for a moment, and became thoughtful. "However, once in a while I feel like I've actually made a difference. Those are the cases you work for. The ones that make the other ninety-plus percent worthwhile."

"How long have you been doing this work?" Sheldon inquired.

"Almost 35 years. Rob and I met when I was a law student at the University of Southern California, and he was a professor in the English department there. We married immediately after I graduated from USC."

Mrs. Fowler smiled a little at the memory. Then her eyes became misty.

"I started at Smith, Jackson, and Rogers that summer. They do many types of law work, but Domestic Relations always stood out to me. Unfortunately, this means you work with people often _at_ their worst, and _in_ the worst times of their lives. It never fails to amaze me what a narrow line exists between love and hate. People who promised to love each other until death parts them, break into physical fights in a court room. And even those who manage to control those impulses tear at each other verbally, which seems in many ways worse than the physical brutality. I learned the axiom early on in my career. "There's always three sides to each case: His side, Her side, and the truth."

Rob had risen while Carole talked, and walked around behind her. He placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. She looked up at him, initially mildly startled, but then reached up and patted his offered hand. She returned her gaze to Sheldon. "You learn to rely heavily on those you love to do this job." And then the favor of her look turned back to Rob. "I am blessed to have such a willing listener."

Sheldon thought about all that he had heard for a moment. His side, her side, and the truth. Maybe there was something more in that remark than on its face…

Sheldon began, "I am certain doing this work takes a toll on you personally."

"Yes. It is not easy watching other beautiful children being emotionally rent asunder by their own parents. People can become so embroiled in their personal battles, even attempting to ruin each other's lives, that they don't see the harm they are causing their own children that are locked in between."

Mrs. Fowler continued. "Amy came along after we had been married about three years. Unfortunately, Rob and I were unable to have any more children. She is precious to us both. I could never imagine her living through a similar situation."

A light turned on in Sheldon's mind, and he began to see how Amy's mother's over-protective nature developed. Her mother saw only the worst of relationships at work. Naturally, she would look for the worst in relationships elsewhere as well. Sheldon looked over at Amy, and saw for the first time how much she resembled her mother physically. Maybe there were emotional similarities here, too.

The knots of the fabric of this tangled family began to unravel before him. Now, if he could only find a way to bridge the gap between Amy and her mother…

"I understand your feelings. Amy is precious to me as well," Sheldon continued.

Mrs. Fowler's eyes narrowed. " _Really_ ," she said, in leaden tones. "What would _you_ know about _that_?"

"Carole…" Rob voice carried a low warning.

"Sheldon…"Amy implored simultaneously, trying to get him to break gaze with her mother. She rubbed his arm to grab his attention. Nothing worked.

"No, I'd like to know that answer." Carole responded, without even looking at Rob. She stayed focused intently on Sheldon. "What on Earth makes you think you know _anything_ about love for my daughter?"

"Do you mean Amy?" Sheldon countered. Amy gasped; she had never heard anyone speak to her mother in that manner. And Amy didn't think she had _ever_ heard Sheldon being intentionally rude.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Mrs. Fowler retorted.

"I wasn't certain. Amy is a PhD and a renowned neurobiologist. She's also a thirty-two year old grown woman who can manage for herself. It certainly seemed to me you were referring to a child. Amy is far from that," Sheldon responded.

 _Oh, holy crap_ , thought Amy. She looked over at her father, who looked just as helpless as she to stop what was brewing between the other two parties in the room. Electricity was in the air.

It appeared, as they say, _it was on_.

Sheldon proverbially jumped in with both feet. He might be burned in the fire, but Mrs. Fowler needed to hear what a toll her edicts had taken on Amy.

"Amy is no longer a child, yet she seldom makes a step without your undue influence. It's long overdue that this stops.

She's dressed in almost puritanical fashion ever since I have known her. She endured seemingly unending teasing from her peers growing up as a result. Tonight, many years later, she tried something new at the last minute at my request. Her first reaction was concern that _you_ wouldn't approve. Isn't it interesting that her own father didn't share any such concern, at least none that he voiced? I'm not trying to imply Amy should be immodest, but you passed the line of reason.

You've convinced Amy to be so completely professionally focused throughout her life, that she never had a social life growing up. I know what that feels like. It has only been in the last ten years I have enjoyed peer relationships as well. It's a lonely life for which you sentenced Amy. Fortunately, she now has friends in this group of ours, and enjoys the support and love we _all_ give her.

Ironically, it was _your_ attempts to get her to date that brought us together in the first place. I still don't understand that, based on her upbringing. What happened, did you finally figure out you wouldn't have grandchildren if she didn't soon find someone to pair bond with?"

The room became deathly quiet. The only sounds that measured were the tick-tock of the clock on the mantle, keeping time with Sheldon and Mrs. Fowler's labored breathing.

"I'll be thrice damned before I let _you_ speak to me in such a tone in my own home," Mrs. Fowler spat out, marking each and every word. " _You_ may…"

Amy's head came up. Something inside of her gave way. Amy found the courage within herself to face her fear of her mother. " _He_ may _what_ , exactly, Mother?"

"Stay out of this, Amy Farrah. This is between Sheldon and myself," her mother replied. She didn't waiver from Sheldon's equally impassioned glare.

"Actually, Mother, this is between _us_ ," Amy stated, echoing her mother's leaden tones on the last word. As Mrs. Fowler turned, Amy knew she finally had her mother's full attention.

* * *

A/N: What is it about mothers and their daughters, anyway? Amy and her mother are long overdue for a chat. See you this weekend!

As always, thank you for reading, and for your feedback in a review if you choose.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy stood up. Sheldon started to get off the sofa to join her, but Amy motioned him to sit back down.

"Sheldon: MeeMaw's cookies." Sheldon looked at Amy, shocked, but he realized what she wanted. She was releasing him from the conversation. This was hers, now.

Amy leaned down and murmured to him, "I understand now. Thank you for helping me see what I couldn't before."

Amy walked over to her mother's chair, and motioned for her to stand as well. They were face to face for the first time in ages. Amy was a little taken aback to find they were the same height; somehow, her mother always seemed taller before. She grasped her mother's hands in her own.

"Mom, I love you and Dad. I always have and I always will," Amy began.

"I know you always tried to do what you thought was best. You brought me up to respect myself and work hard. And you did a fantastic job. I have a doctorate in neuroscience and a wonderful career in research that I love. I am successful and independent. You both gave me strength, and strength of character. I will be forever grateful.

And it's time for you to let me go. I can choose for myself. I will make mistakes and I will fail, and when I do, I'll pick myself up again."

"Amy." Tears started to run down Mrs. Fowler's cheeks. "I don't want you to leave us."

Amy held her mother close in her arms as the sobs wracked her mother's body. "Mom, I'm not going anywhere," Amy said. When the sobs subsided after a few minutes, Amy released the embrace but continued to hold her mother's hands.

"See, I know you tried to keep me safe all those years. All the discussions of what to wear and how to act were just to keep me safe. Safe from the relationships you saw destroying people _every day_ at your office. _Especially_ the children. I know that was the hardest for you.

But Mom, you _over_ protected me. I fought to get away from you after high school because I needed to grow, too. I went as far away as I could to undergraduate and later graduate schools because I needed to find my own way. Now, I'm nearby and I know it's difficult for you because you want to help. I just don't need help as much as I did when I was younger."

Amy looked behind her to Sheldon, imploring him with her eyes to come toward them. Sheldon understood her silent request, and joined Amy by her side.

"Mom, I want to introduce to you someone very special to me. He makes me happy, and he challenges me to greater heights of knowledge. We have built a relationship together that has recently withstood great difficulty, and we plan on spending our futures together. How that happens remains to be seen, but I know without a doubt that our love is unending. He and I are meant to be together. Just as you and Dad are."

Amy looked at Sheldon with tears in her eyes. Sheldon smiled softly, encouraging her to continue.

"Mom, this is Sheldon Lee Cooper. Sheldon, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Carole Fowler."

Carole looked uncertainly at Sheldon while Amy was presenting him to her. Her tears had slowed, but her eyes still registered her fear of the loss of her daughter. Sheldon knew it was time to let her know that wouldn't happen.

"Mrs. Fowler, I want you to know that I love Amy. It took me too long to realize it, and she has been more patient with me than I had any right to expect. We recently had a long talk about our expectations for each other and the future. Amy and I are finally on the same path.

I want you to know that family is important to me, as it is to you and Rob. My mother and my MeeMaw continue to be large parts of my life. MeeMaw in particular has a soft spot in her heart for Amy. I am hopeful that I will be able to introduce you to them sometime soon.

My relationship with Amy does not change hers with you. As much as my mother and my MeeMaw are still in my life, I expect Amy will be in yours.

I am only hopeful at some time you will allow me to be a part of your family as well."

Carole could hear the conviction in Sheldon's voice, and see the kindness in his eyes. _This must be what Amy fell in love with. I can certainly see why…_ she thought.

Carole let go of Amy's hands, and stepped slightly forward to Sheldon. He held out a hand to shake hers. Carole was having nothing of that… she reached up and hugged him tightly. Sheldon was startled, initially put-off by another person's body so close to his own. But this body was not entirely unfamiliar, after all. This person was the reason Amy was here… the reason ultimately Amy was with him. Sheldon knew he owed this person - for his very happiness.

Sheldon returned the hug, after only the briefest pause. Exhausted but elated, Amy leaned back on her father, who had stepped up behind her.

Rob whispered in her ear, "You did good, kid."

…

Carole and Amy excused themselves to freshen up, and Sheldon sat in comfortable silence with Rob. When the women returned, they all left together for dinner at Bistro 45, where Rob had made reservations earlier in the day. The four enjoyed each other's company, for the first time seemingly perfectly at ease with one another.

Amy reflected on the benefits of full honesty in her life… just a month ago with Sheldon, and now with her parents. It felt good to feel this free to finally be herself with them. Sheldon caught her happy sigh, and initially was concerned as he didn't know where it had come from. Then she smiled at him, and he knew there was nothing to fear.

…

Rob drove the four back to the house, and refreshments were offered around. Sheldon took the presented glass of iced tea, and turned to find Amy and her mother settled on the couch, laughing together. Joy filled his heart, as he saw the beginning of a stronger bond between the two forming.

Rob leaned into Sheldon's shoulder. "Come on, let's leave these two to talk. Why don't you and I go outside in the backyard?"

Sheldon agreed, and he and Amy's father stepped out the back door. A delightfully cool breeze flowed across the patio. There were comfortable chairs around a fire pit in the midst of a table; Rob flipped a switch to start the gas fire. Sheldon set his iced tea glass down on the outer rim of the table, and settled contentedly into a chair. Rob relaxed in the one next to Sheldon.

"Where are you from originally, Sheldon? I noticed you called your grandmother MeeMaw. That strikes me as something I've heard somewhere else…" Rob started.

"East Texas." Sheldon responded easily. "I guess I do speak a little differently than what you're used to here." He chuckled a little to himself, and Rob joined him.

"That sounds right. I'm originally from Georgia, a small suburb outside of Atlanta." Rob replied.

Rob held up his iced tea glass to the waning sunlight, inspecting its contents. "You know, these California people seem to think tea should bite you as you're drinking it. Where I come from…"

Sheldon laughed out loud. "I understand what you mean. My MeeMaw seems to think you should get diabetes any time you drink her tea. I've actually gotten used to unsweetened tea; hers is a little strong for me now."

Rob joined him in his laughter. Soon, though, Rob's face took a serious cast.

"Sheldon, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I need to ask you something," Rob started.

Sheldon looked at him, a little surprised. Honesty, however, was newly easy for Sheldon. He nodded for Rob to continue.

"Sheldon, what are your intentions with Amy? I know as a man raised in the South, you understand what I mean."

Sheldon pondered the question for a moment. He knew Rob loved his daughter, and only wanted her to be happy. If Sheldon was a part of that, Rob would be thrilled. So, Sheldon set everything out for him.

"Honestly, Rob, up until last Christmas I didn't know the answer to that question myself. I'm not a religious man – science has always been my focus – and Amy and I had agreed not to exchange gifts. I didn't know it at the time, but Amy called my MeeMaw about a week before Christmas and asked for her cookie recipe. She made a box of those cookies as a Christmas present for me. Those cookies are one of my happiest memories of the holidays growing up. MeeMaw and I always made them together.

The fact that MeeMaw gave her that recipe… that Amy even thought to ask her for them… made me think that something is pulling Amy and I together. That force, whatever you want to call it, is bigger than she or I. We were apart for a month this May, when she thought she wasn't 'first' in my life. That force brought me to my knees, and made me realize I had to tell her how I felt. That force brought Amy to my apartment that same night, as I was ready to leave for hers. We were completely honest with each other for the first time. It was a turning point for us. We are now on the same road together. It's in my soul that Amy is the one who I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

Sheldon took a sip of tea. Rob waited for him to finish gathering his thoughts.

Sheldon looked at the glass in his hands. He could no longer keep Rob's gaze. "MeeMaw promised me her engagement ring many years ago, when she told me that someday there would be someone so special that I would want to spend every day and night with her. After Christmas, I called MeeMaw to talk to her about the ring. She knew why I had called before I even spoke. 'It's Amy, isn't it? It's time I sent you that ring,' MeeMaw told me."

Sheldon chanced a look at Amy's father. He remained calm and thoughtful.

"I thought I had found the right night to ask Amy to marry me. That May night was our fifth anniversary of our first meeting, and I had it all planned. The ring was in my desk drawer. But Amy couldn't even stand to be in the same room with me that night. My opportunity was lost.

Now it's two months later, and I feel like I'm ready to try again. I'm just simply not certain how. I think when the time to move forward presents itself, I'll know."

Rob was staring off into the sunset. He spoke after Sheldon had been quiet for a few moments. "I'm not certain the 'how' or 'when' you ask her matters that much, Sheldon. But I think you have the important part down already, you just haven't seen it."

"What's that?"

He turned and looked directly at Sheldon. "Love her. Just love her, and be honest with her. That's all Amy will ever ask from you."

Sheldon nodded. He knew he had a lot to consider.

Sheldon drank off the end of his iced tea, and checked his watch. The hour was getting late, and he needed to get Amy home. He indicated the time to Rob, who agreed and stood up to walk back inside with Sheldon. Before he opened the door for Sheldon, Rob stopped him.

"One more thing, Sheldon, and I don't know if it will matter to you, but it does to me. If you were asking for my permission to ask Amy to marry you, you have it. Amy is precious to us both… Carole was absolutely right in that. But her happiness means more to us than anything. And I could tell from the moment you walked up the path tonight. You make Amy happy."

Rob reached out a hand to Sheldon, but this time the gesture wasn't enough for Sheldon. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Rob's shoulders in a hug of his own. It seemed as though he was hugging his Pop-Pop one more time.

"Rob, your approval means more to me than you will ever know."

Rob opened the door, and the two walked inside the house. Carole and Amy were on their way out of the kitchen, having packed away the pitcher of tea. Sheldon indicated to Amy they should be going, based on the time.

Amy turned and hugged her father tightly. "Bye, Daddy. I love you."

Rob held her tighter still. "I know, Pumpkin. I love you, too."

Amy turned to her mother. "Mom…" was all she was able to form as Carole pulled her in for a hug. This time, just a couple more tears fell, and they did for them both.

Rob shook Sheldon's hand, and wished him a safe drive home. Sheldon knew he had Rob's good wishes for other future plans as well.

Sheldon turned to take Amy's hand, and Mrs. Fowler was in front of him. She gave him a hug goodbye, and let him go, patting him on the chest.

"Take good care of my baby, Sheldon."

He smiled at her. "I will, Mrs. Fowler."

Amy and Sheldon left out the front door, hand in hand, and started up the path to the car. Amy's mother cried out from the front door, "Sheldon!"

He turned around, surprised to hear her call. She genuinely smiled as she continued:

"It's Carole, if you don't mind."

* * *

A/N: It seems to me Amy would have chosen the path of understanding over escalating the argument. In the end, she chose _her_ way. I think she will be stronger for it.

As for Sheldon, I would like to think having a positive older male role model in Rob would benefit him as well.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I would love to hear your thoughts in a review, if you choose.

The next four-part sequel will be entitled The Thanksgiving Visitation Commitment; I plan on starting to post next Friday. I hope to see you then!


End file.
